


Трансформация-смерть-возрождение

by winni_w



Category: True Detective
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen, Songfic, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходит с Вудроу после его смерти<br/>Примечание: никакого ХЭ. Мотивы из книги "Бардо Тхедол" и фильма "Enter the Void". Упомянут архетип Юнга. Использован текст песни Jen Titus - Oh, Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трансформация-смерть-возрождение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

_Трансформация-Смерть-Возрождение - один из базовых архетипов Юнга. Связан с переменами, кризисами, смертью, рождением._

______________________________________

Вудроу поднимается на ноги. Грубый толчок в спину заставил его упасть, обтесать лицо об асфальт. Вудроу встает и недоуменно смотрит вниз, на тело в его ногах. На спине мужчины — несколько небольших дырок. Потом понимает, что это — он.

O, Death, о Death, o Death,  
Won’t you spare me over another year

И его словно пинком переносит в афганские горы. Вудроу идет босиком по острым камням, пятная их кровью, но ему не больно. Он оглядывается и видит, что никаких кровавых следов нет. Впереди стоит блокпост, пыльные мешки сложены в стену, на них упирается большой калибр, десантник сидит за ней, второй смотрит в бинокль. Они следят за горами. Вудро стоит рядом с ними, тоже патрулирует, как делал когда-то сам.

But what is this, that I can’t see with ice cold  
hands taking hold of me

Холодные руки сжимают Вудроу — сначала его грудь, потом проходят сквозь ребра и стискивают его сердце. Кто-то застегивает молнию на черном мешке поверх лица — но Вудроу же стоит здесь, вот он! Почему тогда он смотрит на своего мертвого двойника? Двойника уносят вперед ногами в скорую. Он тяжко задумывается, пытаясь разрешить свой когнитивный диссонанс: что он тут делает, и кто такой его двойник. Потом болезненной вспышкой его настигает осознание, что он все забыл, опять забыл, и это не двойник. Это его мертвое тело, а сам он болтается, как дерьмо в проруби.

When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who  
will have mercy on your soul

Вудроу видит, что небо над ним не синее. Оно словно состоит из сплошного золотистого света, обнимающего всю планету, сияние дрожит и пульсирует, как лучи на поверхности омута, и Вудроу всплывает, всплывает, всплывает...

O, Death, о Death, o Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold

Его бросает лицом в землю, от хлопка об землю выбивает дух, и Вудроу судорожно пытается вдохнуть. Ползет вперед, к пистолету. И не может дотянуться. Не может вдохнуть, боль раздирает легкие, воздух поступает в них как-то странно. Резко все становится безразличным, у него темнеет в глазах, руки и ноги холодеют.

Вудроу поднимается на ноги. С недоумением смотрит на какой-то труп у его ног. И понимает, что это — он.

Nothing satisfies me but your soul..  
O, Death, о Death, o Death,

Его мотыляет по разным местам, и он не может контролировать этот процесс. Когда Вудроу попадает в детство, то пытается зацепиться за него. Дерево стоит во дворе, и мальчишка качается на шине, подвешенной к толстой ветви. Мальчишка смеется, щурится на солнце, его волосы разлетаются в воздухе, руками он вцепился в толстую резину, которая разогрета от солнца и пахнет вкусно, тяжелым химическим запахом. Мальчишка так счастлив. Вудроу изо всех сил пытается зацепиться за этот момент, тянет руки, скрючив пальцы, плачет, ему ужасно хочется возродиться здесь и сейчас — но его безжалостно уносит прочь.

В сцену своего первого раза с мужчиной он не вцепляется.

Well I am death, none can excel,  
I’ll open the door to heaven or hell.  
O, Death, о Death, my name is death and the end is  
here...

Потом он почему-то оказывается в мотельном номере. Там мужчина и женщина занимаются любовью, золотистый свет разгорается меж их тел, и Вудроу втягивается в это сияние — почти против воли. Но при этом странное удовольствие растекается в нем, он весь дрожит, подчиняясь тяге, предвкушая неизвестное. Ослепительная вспышка наслаждения ухает взрывом, прошивает его всего, Вудроу глохнет и слепнет, и потом обнаруживает себя маленьким, скрюченным, связанным по рукам и ногам, вокруг него какое-то розовое марево, он пытается высвободиться, пинается, но упругая стенка слишком плотная, ее не пробить.

Постепенно воспоминания о прошлом слабеют, и когда Вудроу снова возрождается, он уже ничего не помнит.


End file.
